Government agencies attempt to improve security to airports, the Pentagon, and other institutions using databases, which can identify and verify that certain individuals are who they claim to be, for such important purposes as reducing terrorism. Similar mechanisms regarding identity and verification of identity are used by the banking industry for funding and credit approvals.
A need exists for a risk assessment method and system that provides alarms and/or notification when certain levels of a risk are detected for an individual attempting to enter or exit an environment that has some level of security assigned to it.
A need exists for a risk assessment system and method that provides prior notification when certain levels of a risk are detected for an individual attempting to access funds from an environment that has assigned levels of security regarding the approval for funding.
A need exists for a method to reduce the magnitude of costs involved in reviewing and determining requests for access to a public governmental facility, a private facility, and to an authorizing provider for access to funds. Such a method can reduce the rate of increase of governmental and private costs for providing security as well as to enable more people to be tracked more quickly and easily.
The present embodiments of the invention meet these needs.